


Roses and Letters

by hernamewasalice



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Erotica, F/M, Fetish, Masturbation, Modern Era, Nerdy Ben Solo, Obsessive Kylo Ren, Older Man/Younger Woman, Online Relationship, Porn With Plot, Rey is 19, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, ben is 31, fanboy ben solo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernamewasalice/pseuds/hernamewasalice
Summary: Ben doesn't know how he stumbled upon female adult toy review videos but ever since then he's become fixated by this one reviewer who prefers to remain anonymous.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 94





	Roses and Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Nerdy Fanboy Ben Solo x Adult Toy Reviewer Rey  
> -  
> Ben Solo is 31, Rey is 19.  
> -

Ben doesn't know how he stumbled upon adult toy review videos but ever since that day he's been watching them non stop. He doesn't use toys but he likes watching women review them. There was something about watching a every day woman talk about their needs. He supposed it was a fetish of his. Women toys were much intricate than men's he learned. There's so much variety and functions. It wasn't a surprise since women had several erogenous zones and not all women were fully satisfied by their partners.

There's something about it, seeing a woman casually talk about sex toys. They demonstrate the functions and talk about their experience with them. It's in an innocent and educational manner. The women he watches never take off their clothes or directly record the actual experience. Ben knows he can find other videos online with more explicit content but for some reason he's turned on by the g rated videos.

Sometimes leaving your imagination to paint the picture was much more arousing than watching porn.

He still watches porn but he finds himself coming more to adult toy review videos. Everyone has a kink and he had many.

He's subscribed to several channels but his favorite youtuber is a woman who doesn't even show her face. It was common for these reviewers to want to remain anonymous but he likes her voice the best. Ben never thought he would have gotten into the whole ASMR niche until he found her channel. She's very private, only shows her hands in her videos. It's actually really, really common for these channels do that. There is this weird stigma society had that if a woman is open about liking sex or masturbation that she's a whore or easy. Ben doesn't believe that It's a double standard. Of course there were other channels where women aren't afraid for being open with their sexuality and show their entire face, but he wished NobodyGirl_2001 did. Or at least showed up to her neck.

Nobody Girl has a very pretty voice. She had a British accent and he found it soothing with how articulate and feminine she sounded. She had nice hands too, slender and slim. She's young, he can tell by how smooth her flesh was. He assumes that she's nineteen now given by her username. Ben's been watching her for a year and by that simple math she's started her channel at eighteen.

It blows his mind to know that a teenager has so many toys at her age. She has a very high sex drive. He wonders if she lives with her parents still or not. Must be anxiety inducing, trying to get packages first before parents going through them. Ben doesn't know anything about her but he likes to think his assumptions are plausible.

She's very young and has quite a following about one hundred fifty thousand. It was nice watching her channel grow and seeing her have some sponsorships. All of them were sex toys and so it works out for her he imagined with getting toys for free. He followed her when she only had forty two subscribers. He's proud of her and she deserves it. He likes her because she's so normal and relatable and bubbly.

Ben likes hearing her talk about her experiences with her new weekly purchase. She's very descriptive. Her voice is energetic and she provides honest reviews. She's not afraid to say that her clit wasn't stimulated the same way that she's not afraid to talk about how she wears her toys in public. It's really erotic hearing her talk about her experiences. She's a very sexually active girl. He can listen to her for hours and he has. She usually posts once a week but sometimes she doesn't and it makes him sad. He messages her sometimes about it but always with different anonymous accounts. He doesn't want to come off creepy.

Nobody Girl is very sweet though. She always responds to his messages and responds in a kind, unannoyed manner.

But he always ends up feeling guilty for bothering her. He's not obsessed, only worried.

* * *

When Ben comes home from work, he settles down in his bed and turns on his laptop. He had gotten a notification in the afternoon about her new upload. He's been thinking about it all day. He unbuckles his belt and undone his pants for his weekly video. Ben would love if she had an OnlyFans account but she doesn't. She's so private and protective of her face and body.

He pushes play on the video. In all her videos the only thing you can see is the table, her hands, and the product. Sometimes it's a sponsored haul and she reviews a selection but not this tie. She has nice hands. She never paints her nails but she hand nice fingernails, clean and cut. Ben doesn't think he has a hand fetish, he's just fixated with the small part she allows to be seen.

"Hi guys," she greets. "Sorry I haven't uploaded anything in two weeks. I've been busy. A lot of you guys have been requesting I do a frequently asked questions video but to be honest I'm not comfortable with sharing information about msyelf. I'm sorry but hope you guys understand."

Ben frowned.

"But I am going to do videos about my favorite products and make a video about toys for beginners. Anyways before I start the review, I would like to thank some of my s who donated a lot this month."

He waits to hear his name. He always donates. It's not weird. He likes supporting his favorite youtuber especially when YouTube has been more strict with their guidelines. And he likes hearing his username. He likes being addressed and noticed even if it's only for a few seconds.

The moment he hears his username, without thinking he's already stroking himself.

He really likes her voice and her hands. He can tell she's a very petite girl. He only hopes that her boyfriend satisfies her and worships her. He's certain she has a boyfriend, there was no way she was single. He wonders if her boyfriend knows about her big collection of toys. He hopes her boyfriend plays with her well.

"Today I purchased this cute little toy." The package before her is small. She opens the black box and revealed a small pink toy that was shaped like a flower bulb. Nobody Girl picks it up. "It's really cute, it's about the size of tic tac box. It's been on my wishlist for a while since you can carry it anywhere."

Ben touches himself as he hears her decribe the toy. It's a surface toy that's double ended. One was a sunction and another was a licker. The toy is meant to for nipple and clit pleasure. He can see the charm of the toy, it's really tiny and discrete.

Nobody Girl turns on the settings and shows both ends working. Gradually she increased the settings. "It's quiet too which is good. I'm really excited to try it since I've been wanting a suction toy. As you guys know I love having my nipples stimulated."

Ben knows. She's very open about what turns her on. He watches her so much that he knows what she's going to say next.

"If I could I would have my nipples sucked all day."

He grunted to the idea of being the one to do that. He'll suck her until her tits were raw and take care of them. He'll put cream and massage them.

"The vibrations are very powerful for something so small. I thought about getting a regular hand held suction toy but I got drawn to this because it's very unique. I'm going to test it," she said. "I want to see if it lives up to the reviews."

The video transitions to another footage.

"Okay I'm back after trying it," her voice sounds weak. Ben ran his hand up and down his cock. Naughty girl, she probably decided to record after immediately coming. She's panting still, gathering her breath to speak. It's such a delicious sound, it makes his cock twitch at the idea of making her sound like that. "Oh my god, it felt so good. Oh god, I definitely have to buy another one so I can please both of my nipples. It feels good down there too but I already have a lot of toys for there. I'm looking for more toys for my breasts right now. If you guys have any product recommendations comment below."

The video is about to end. He decides to start over even though he didn't watch it entirely.

He doesn't want the video to end.

He just wants to hear her voice forever.

* * *

Ben's not weird.

He reminds himself this as he carefully typed up a private message to Nobody Girl. It's not the first time he sent her a private message but he's never received a response. She must get a lot of messages from guys. Most of her comments on her videos and followers are females but he knows that the majority of her views come from men. Ben's not embarrassed commenting on her videos or being a subscriber. He gets a response from her on public comments for obvious reasons. He's sure the private messages she gets are perverted and crude and that she tries to avoid them.

He's not being weird, he just wants to help her. He's been searching for different products for her to try the last few hours and needs to know some things about her to improve his search. He sends her the message and immediately shuts his laptop.

He's not weird. He only asked how big her breasts and nipples were for research for a product for her to try. He's not weird. He's found this product called mini nipple suckers, this product that mimics sucking when you get the rims of it wet. He's read a few reviews. Overall it's fairly popular but it's mixed. A lot of reviewers say it's meant for women with small nipples and it's painful if you have big nipples. Of course there were bigger sizes available but he thinks she'll like mini ones that she can use in public without it being obvious. Another product he found is for nipple enhancement to make them bigger and longer. He also needs to know if she wants gentle toys or not. There's a lot of nipple toys that looks painful especially the clamps and the ones that shock them and he doesn't think she's into that. She's also not into anal or has ever done that. He's only asking for research purposes to help her out and nothing perverted.

Ben's not going to lie. He got turned on looking at the products and reading the descriptions and extensive reviews. Some people end up writing a story sometimes. He liked watching the product videos done by other users too.

He can admit he's slightly obsessed with her. He pays for the option on her where you pay from a handwritten letter. He's paid for that about three times. She has really adorable writing. It's neat and she writes in cursive and adds hearts for the eyes. Ben's aware how odd and strange it was being obsessed with someone you've never seen before.

He's been in relationships but never felt this intensity towards someone.

But he's not going to be one of those guys who try to stalk her. He's not like that.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Ben wakes up to his phone vibrating. At first he thought it was a dream but it takes him twenty minutes to register that Nobody Girl answered his private message. He checks the time first. It's two a.m. She must be having a bad day, must be in bed with an vibrating insertion toy to settle her nerves.

**NobodyGirl_2001: Hi there! I just want to say thank you for sending me links and discount codes. How thoughtful of you! My breasts are small and so are my nipples. I'm a B cup but I'm secretly an A cup lol. I don't mind my size but I would love to enlarge my nipples. I really like it when my nipples are perky and hard. I'm looking for gentle toys, nothing too rough. I've been looking at nipple suckers for a while but I'm hesitant since the reviews are super mixed. I'm trying to find smaller ones so I can wear them out.**

Holy shit. Holy shit. Ben responds immediately. He's typing hastily with excitement.

**Knights_of_Ren: Yeah a majority of the nipple suckers are ridiculously huge. Even the mini ones. The reviews are super mixed but the ones with high ratings rave about them. They suggest only using the product for only ten to fifteen minutes since it might lead to pain and other things... A lot of them say it leaves their nipples erect for three hours after using the product and that they notice a size difference. It helps increase sensitivity too. But the negative reviews also say the suckers don't work or keep falling off. But I get it though with something like this, the experience varies since breasts come in different sizes. But I think you might have a positive experience with your breasts being small.**

**NobodyGirl_2001: Mm I would love for my nipples to be hard for that long. The price isn't as bad overall. I might buy a bunch to test them out. It's frustrating since most of the nipple toys out there seem so painful especially the magnetic ball ones and the nipple weights. I'm not into that.**

**Knights_of_Ren: There's nothing wrong with that. Everyone has a preference. Are you into nipple pumps?**

**NobodyGirl_2001: I haven't tried them they look really intimidating.**

**Knights_of_Ren: Not all of them. Give me a second. I'll send you a link.**

* * *

**NobodyGirl_2001: I'm so tempted just to buy breastfeeding products, you know all the nipple correctors and pumps. They might work better.**

**Knights_of_Ren: Go for it.**

**NobodyGirl_2001: I know but it feels weird using something that's not designed for...you know. I feel kinda dirty thinking about it.**

**Knights_of_Ren: There's nothing wrong with that. It's not the first time someone uses a non sex object for pleasure.** **You're not obligated to buy something immediately. You can do more research until you find something promising.**

**NobodyGirl_2001: Yeah I'll take my time to find something promising.**

**Knights_of_Ren: I'm happy to help. I really like your videos. They're very informative and educational.**

**NobodyGirl_2001: Educational? LOL I've never had someone tell me that.**

**Knights_of_Ren: They are. I've been learning a lot about the female body from watching your videos. It helps me improve in bed.**

Ben froze the moment he sent her that message. Hopefully she doesn't think he's trying to hit on her. He's not...well maybe. He's not quite sure. There's something wrong with him, being obsessed with a girl.

**NobodyGirl_2001: I'm happy to hear that. Thanks for being such a supportive fan.**

He exhaled. He puts the phone down and goes back to sleep before he says too much.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be in Rey's POV.  
> FYI if anyone's asking, Rey's not a sex addict or anything. She's just in tune with her sexual needs and is curious. More information about her will come soon. But before she used to make content once a month before gaining a following and making money off of it.


End file.
